Danish Fox
by CoolRanchDoritos
Summary: Something a little foxy happens and Sve likes it, a lot.


**T**he sleeping Dane lay half curled on his side of the bed. It was afternoon. He was taking a nap while his beloved Swede got his silence for the day. Outside the house, and tall Dutch man was there with a shorter English man. "So, you want me to turn that...thing... into a part fox?" The shorter man asked. "Mhm." The taller one said, pulling out a small bundle of cash. "Eh, alright." Working some magic, the English man did indeed do as told. The Dane soon sprouted small, wide, and pointed ears, that were a nice orange and amber colour. He grew a tail to match. It was uber fluffy and had a white tip. His nails grew into greyed claws and his face grew whiskers. Three on each cheek.

Once the magic deed had been done, the the Dutch man handed over the money and with a small smirk his waved goodbye and walked off. The English man counted the money, making sure he got his worth before pocketing it and walking off.

The Dane yawned and woke up stretching. He blinked and felt his face twitch. He put a hand to his cheek and felt the whiskers apon it, also noticing claws on his fingers. He nearly screamed but he just gasped, not wanting to alarm the Swede. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He seen the ears. He twitched them, lowered them, flopped one down and wiggled them. His eyes widened. "What the heck!?" Was all he could say. His long, fluffy tail swayed about and he looked at it. "Tail!? What am I? Some RAT!?" He was nearly screaming the words.

In the next room, the Swede could hear the other yelling, not being able to tell what he was saying however. He sighed. "Seems' Matthias s'up." He got up and started walking to the shared room when he noticed the bathroom door was open. He peaked in and saw the half fox Dane. "Matthias...?" Matthias' ear's pricked and his tail held still, turning his head he looked at the Swede in shock. "Berwald..." The Swede stared at him for a moment. Matthias lowered his ears guessing Berwald would be angry with him but was wrong when the Swede suddenly said, "Matthias y're s'cute!" "Ahh! No I'm not! I am part fuckin rat!" He said blushing and closing his eyes. "Nej. Y're p'rt fox Matt. S'cute!" Matthias opened his eyes to look at the other. "Nej, not cute! Not cute!" His tail moved from side to side slowly. Berwald stared at the tail, very tempted to touch it. When Matthias noticed, he twitched it and put it behind him.

Berwald walked closer and kissed his cheek, just on the base of his whiskers and slowly reached to touch the fluffy tail. Matthias blushed and blushed even more when his tail was grabbed in a not so gentle way. "EEEE. BERWALD!" He gasped. Berwald pulled the tail a little. "Mm. Fluffy." Matthias twitched. "Be carefull!" He said, taking his tail away from Berwald. "Matt y'so fluffy an'cute ~" Matthias growled lowly and glared slightly at the other, not really helping his case on the 'cute' factor. Berwald smiled ever so faintly and picked up the Dane bridal style. "P-put me down Sve!" Berwald took him out of the bathroom and out into the living room, setting him down on the couch in a sitting positon.

Matthias pouted and the Swede sat next to him. "Shh. Y'look cute." Berwald spoke before petting him. _He also looks so uke ~ _The Swede thought to himself, smirking brightly on the inside. Only the Dane can sense his facial expressions. "What?" He bluntly muttered. Berwald shook his head. "N'thing." he kept petting the foxish Dane and rubbed behind on of his soft ears. Matthias shifted a little. "D-don't do that..." "Oh?" Berwald's inner self pulled out a grin that even Matthias couldn't see and he began rubbing the ear harder. "B-Berwald..." The Dane shifted again. Berwald only kept up.

Matthias moaned lightly, leaning into the touch. "Good Dane~" Berwald noted and pulled him into his lap. Matthias shrunk down a little and looked up at the other with big blue eyes. His tail brushed against the other's legs. Berwald kissed the Dane and pushed his tounge against the Dane's teeth and felt the little fangs. Matthias gripped the taller man's shirt front and pushed into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly. Berwald came in with his tounge and flicked it around and pulling away as a tease. The un-zipped hoodie Matthias was wearing seemed a little to big and his shrunk back more, hiding in his jacked a little. He let go of the Swede's shirt and curled up on his lap. He set his tail over his face. Berwald could see the Dane was being a bigger tease. Suddenly Matthias poked his head up, ears pricked forward and his nose twitching slightly. "Hm?" Berwald blinked. "I smell...fish!" Matthias said and uncurled himself, gently jumping down onto the floor. "Fish?" Berwald blinked once more in confusion. "Ja~ Fish~" He bounced over to the door and opened it, running out. "H'y! Wait!" Berwald got up and followed after the Dane. He seen Matthias running rather quickly across the street to the neighbor's back yard. "Matt!" Berwald chased him.

Matthias jumped onto a table and watched as someone grilled fish. He sat animal-like and his tail swayed side to side. The person blinked and turned around. "Eh? Matthias?" The voice was Tino's. Matthias' ears twitched, knowing who it was and then his bared his fangs. "Matthias? Is that y-" He was paused when he turned his head seeing Berwald running up to the table, panting. "D'nt be running aw'y like th't!" He huffed. Matthias had a steady glare on the Finnish man grilling the fish. "Oh hello Berwald!" Tino said and waved slightly. "Ja, hej."

Matthias hated Tino with all his life. He was the world to Berwald before. And even now, when the two do not talk to eachother much, he still hates him. Berwald belongs to Matthias, not in a forcefull way. Not anymore.

"Oh um..would you two like some freshly grilled fish?" Tino offered. "Oh no th-" Berwald started but Matthias barked, "Ja!" Even though he hated the man, he still wanted the fish. "Okay then." Tino said and took his cooking fork to pick up a fish. "Carefull, it's hot." He warned handing it over to the Dane. Matthias just snatched the fish off the fork with his fangs and sat on the other end of the table. Berwald noticed that Matthias was a little bit smaller than his normal self, seeing the hoodie looser on him. Matthias nibbled on the fish slowly and then ripped into it, holding it down with a hand. His tail waved about as he enjoyed the fish. Berwald watched and as soon as the Dane was done, he left the fish's remains on the table and jumped into the Swede's arms, being held. "Oh. Guess we'll b'leaving th'n." Berwald said, said farewell to the Finn. Matthias glared at the shorter man until Berwald turned around and started to head back to their home. Tino watched them leave, confused as ever.

Once back home Matthias jumped out from the Swede's arms and onto the couch. He sat there and looked at the other playfully. He gave a foxish grin and Berwald sat next to him. Matthias crawled onto his lap and untucked the other's shirt, poking his head under it. The Dane's whiskers brushed against the Swede's soft skin. Berwald pulled Matthias out of his shirt and looked at him. One of Matthias' ears fell back and he tilted his head to the side.

Berwald pulled him into a kiss. Matthias' tail fluffed up and he blushed. Berwald slipped the Dane's hoodie off his shoulders, reavling bare skin underneath. Matthias shivered slightly and clung to Berwald. Berwald forced his tongue into Matthias' mouth and moved it around. The Dane's ears lowered and he nipped at the other's tounge gently. Berwald started to glide his hand gently up Matthias' tail. Matthias brushed his claws gently against the Swede's soft neck, knowing it was one of his few weak spots. Berwald broke the kiss and rested his forehead on the Dane's shoulder. Matthias waved his tail and licked up slowly on the Swede's neck up to his cheek. Berwald let out a low moan and he bit the pale skin of the Dane gently. Leaving a mark on the Dane's shoulder, Berwald bit Matthias' neck. Matthias craned his neck back, giving the other a more easy way to get to his neck. Berwald licked at the mark and then licked from his collar bone up to his neck, hearing a soft moan from him.

Matthias' tail wagged a little and he snuggled closer to Berwald. The Swede rubbed behind one of the Dane's soft ears. He leaned into the touch of Berwald's fingers.


End file.
